


Casual Party

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: After a party, Hawkeye found himself on the ground. Well, not solely on the ground, but also on his favourite Major who isn't complaining at all.





	Casual Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ildivouber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ildivouber/gifts).



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There may be (well, I'm more or less sure that there will be) some grammar mistakes, because I have no betareader. Should you feel an urge to inform me about a mistake in the text, do so in the comments, please. I won't be mad :)
> 
> I borrowed the title of this story from a song Casual Party by Band of Horses.

They’ve consumed an awful amount of alcohol that night, so Hawkeye wasn’t even surprised when he found himself on the floor while the outer world was plunged into darkness. Hawkeye realized he hadn’t sprawled across the floor as he would’ve presumed. He only sat on the wooden planks with his back leaning onto… Well, onto… what?

He shifted, turned his head and through his sleepy eyes he found out that he was pressing his back to Charles’ side. He didn’t care much as they both were drunk, though there was a thing that concerned Hawkeye – peculiar warmth at the top of his belly. About a minute later he found useful looking down to discover why he was feeling so comfortable and the result was quite surprising and pleasant at once as Hawkeye figured out that the warmth was caused by Charles’ broad hand, placed on his tummy and his whole arm was embracing Hawkeye.

It was a bit strange for Charles to behave in such a manner, but Hawk didn’t complain as Charles’ close presence was something Hawkeye welcomed even though he has never admitted it.

Then Charles moved, but neither quickly nor panicky, he only changed the position of his hand as it subsequently began brushing Hawkeye’s hair. Such a gesture touched something inside Hawk, however he didn’t twitch or disagree in any way. Right on the contrary, he appreciated Charles’s attention up to the point he sighed contently.

“What are you doing to me, Charles?” he asked quietly after a while he spent enjoying the caressing touch. He didn’t mean to speak… it just… happened.

“I am touching you, Pierce,” growled Charles softly, not showing any kind of distress caused by their position. He continued brushing Hawkeye’s hair slightly like he was used to do it on daily basis.

Hawkeye seemed satisfied with the answer, simply purring under Charles’ touch, and savouring every second of it. The warmth spread from his belly to all parts of Hawkeye’s body and he leaned even more into Charles. The magic of the moment overwhelmed him completely, so he trustfully bend his head backwards right on Charles’ shoulder. He unintentionally made it impossible for Charles to touch his hair, however he bared his throat as well, which the other man noticed and the tips of his fingers moved there to fondle the soft skin.

Hawkeye sighed again, being utterly happy and content. He knew what effects Charles’ touches were having on him, the heat flooded his whole body, mainly aiming at his groin that were so close to Charles’ broad hand, resting on his tummy again. He knew they were too drunk to act on their desires as well, it was pointless in their states, hence he noticed he was clutching Charles’ hand by his own, pressing both of them to his chest in order to maintain control all over his libido.

“Holt me tight,” pleaded Hawkeye in a lightly desperate voice, narrowing himself to stare into Charles eyes. He wanted to say more, to beg even more, but Charles took his breath away and all the words vanished from his head as the other man really drew him closer and Hawkeye… For the first time, maybe for the second time in his life, Hawkeye realized that speaking wasn’t the thing he wanted to do.

He leaned to Charles and without further hesitation Hawkeye pressed his lips to Charles’ ones. He heard himself whimper mildly as a bolt of arousal stroke him, making him harder in his pants and wanting more… more of Charles… more of his lips that have started kissing him back enthusiastically, hungrily, yet a bit clumsily, which was shared by both of them.

Despite the lust of his body, Hawkeye withdrew from the kiss and with a sweet smile he placed his head on Charles’ shoulder again, having Charles’ arm around him.

“I like when you’re touching me,” said Hawkeye, sounding almost happily, though seriously. He pressed his cheek into Charles’ neck while Charles laid his head on Hawkeye’s.

“Me too, Pierce,” Charles murmured, “I fancy holding you.”

“Yeah, Charles, hold me,” Hawkeye answered sleepily, soothed by the illusion of peace and quiet Charles was providing him with. And while listening to his regular breathing, he drift off only a second after Charles did. After Charles who was holding him tight… 

 

 

 


End file.
